


Milestones and Memories

by iamdkscully



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, Drabble Collection, F/M, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 21:48:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4453637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamdkscully/pseuds/iamdkscully
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of drabbles written for the Ship Day Ten Drabbles in Ten Days Challenge posted by hlndncr on Gateworld.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The following chapters contain a collection of eleven drabbles written for a challenge posted for Ship Day on Gateworld. I hope you enjoy!


	2. Prompt - Dark and Light

_**50 Shades** _

Right or wrong.

Good or bad.

Black and white.

 

It seems so easy, so clear and concise. But more than fifty shades lead them through light and dark then back again to a reality skewed by seemingly simple rules. So they hide themselves in the light, pretending to be what they are not while darkness pulls truth to light. For under the cover of blackness and night they allow the touches to turn to the slightest of caresses and their eyes lock in firelight that lingers well until dawn.

 


	3. Prompt - Echoes

_**8mm Nightmare** _

 

Sometimes the replay was such a blur that it left him in a daze with nothing but the dull, throbbing ache of a lingering hangover. Sometimes it replayed frame-by-frame in such slow motion he could swear to see dust motes swirling through the cool hallway between them and that same gnawing feeling would clench in his gut making him want to vomit. Despite which torturous speed echoes her death at his hand, he remains relentlessly haunted by the ice in her emotionless blue eyes. 


	4. Prompt - Seeing Red

_**Breathless** _

 

One moment she was laying down cover fire, the next she couldn’t breathe as she watched him fall to the ground. Her world stopped as she ran to his side, no thought to her own safety as the chaos of battle continued around them. She knelt next to him and relief flooded her body. He was alive. But a moment later she heard Daniel’s frantic, panicked cries crackling over the radio. So she did what she had to do, raising her weapon and taking position she continued to beat back the monsters hell-bent on spilling more of her family’s blood.

  
  



	5. Prompt - Answers

_**If Only** _

 

She holds her breath, afraid that if she dares to breathe, the universe might betray her. Staring up at him, waiting, hoping, praying that this will be _the_ moment. She’d given him an out, thrown their feelings into that room, longing for the day when he would give them a chance and reopen the door. Now he stands staring at a ring, the promise of another man to love, honor, and cherish her and she cannot keep the desperation from her eyes as she awaits his answer.

"I wouldn't be here."

Damn.

  
  



	6. Prompt - The First Time

 

_**Lust and Intrigue** _

 

“ _She_ is transferring from the Pentagon.”

_And_ _ **she**_ _is a freakin’ knockout!_

Jack O’Neill’s thoughts swirled from lust to arousal before he schooled his expression. He looked around and desperately tried to focus on anything but the way Captain Samantha Carter filled out her dress blues in a way that should have been against regulations. Her feminist tirade momentarily squelched his desire, but when she talked about flying in combat and then asked him to arm wrestle, he was totally intrigued and fairly certain this wouldn't be the first time she’d be cause for him to take a cold shower.

  
  
  



	7. Prompt - Not Exactly

 

_**Seeking Confirmation** _

  
“So you’re single again?”

She saw the hope glimmering in Barrett’s eyes. She’d always known of his crush and perhaps in another/alternate lifetime, she’d have explored that option. But she’d ended her engagement with only one intention and she and Jack had confirmed their feelings during that trip to the cabin after Jacob’s death. But despite being given the green light by The Powers That Be during her tenure at Area 51, they’d kept things low key since her return to the SGC.

So, looking very much like a cat who’d swallowed a canary she simply replied, “Not exactly.”

  
  
  



	8. Prompt - Over the Edge

_**Needs** _

 

It was just a hug. Two friends seeking comfort, needing physical confirmation that the other was truly there, truly alright, truly alive. They'd lost so much today, this year, during this crazy ride of the last seven years. They couldn't lose one another, couldn’t lose this connection that held them together and kept them both clinging to sanity. But as they drew closer together, they couldn't fight their hearts as they sought solace in one another and lips, and hands, and years of denying true feelings gave way to long fought passions as they lept into Fate’s outstretched hands.

  
  
  



	9. Prompt - Awkward

_**Left in a Daze** _

 

All he’d needed was some more paper. Now, Daniel just stood there, his feet disobeying his brain’s command to get out of there as fast as he possibly could.

“Don’t you knock!”

“Not when entering a Supply Closet!” He said as he hastily retreated.

Red-faced, and slightly flustered, Sam entered his lab a few minutes later.

“You didn’t tell me Jack was in town.”

“No?”

He looked at her and grinned. “No.”

“Hmm. Must’ve forgot.”

“Yeah or maybe you got _distracted_?”

“Well, I’ve been pretty busy this morning.”

His grin widened when Jack entered the room pulling the jacket of his uniform back onto his shoulders.

“You don’t say.”

  
  
  
  



	10. Prompt - Dead Wrong

_**Desperation** _

  
She sat on the edge of the bed staring at him with wide, wet eyes, begging him to speak. For the first time in all of the years they’d known one another, she couldn’t read his face.

He knew that he was scaring her with his reticence. And she was staring at him with those beautiful, yet teary blue eyes waiting for him to say something, anything that would reassure her that they were going to be okay.

“Jack?”

He knelt in front of her, placing a hand on her belly and kissed her deeply. “I didn’t think I could ever want this again.” 


	11. Prompt - Hold On

_**Determination** _

 

Ignoring everything around him, all that matters is getting her home. He can feel her struggle for breath, feel her blood, hot and sticky as it soaks into his uniform. He focuses on the trail ahead of him, pushing his body to the limit as Daniel dials the gate. His heart beats wildly as the event horizon forms and he leans in and whispers, “Hold on, Sam, just hold on.”


	12. Prompt - Family

_**Blessings** _

 

He knew the moment he saw her. It hadn’t taken much more than those gorgeous blue eyes and the intensity hiding behind them to steal his heart. Now, so many years later, he gazes at her laying next to him and thanks the God she’s proven exists for allowing him to be so blessed. 


End file.
